


One Choice

by darkly_poetic



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_poetic/pseuds/darkly_poetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just finished Divergent last night. It was amazing. :) Can't wait to read Insurgent and Allegiant. :) Totally got hit with inspiration when I was reading Divergent, and wrote this. Hope you like it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Choice

Test yourself to see where you belong.  
Then make a choice.  
But make sure not to choose wrong.  
Cause that choice will determine who you are.  
Or what you will become.  
The old you may be over and done.  
There are 4 factions you can choose from.  
You will make your choice today.  
And that choice will determine your life in every way.  
Out of the 4... which will you be?  
Which of them says to you...this is me?  
Dauntless is for the strong.  
Not for the weak.  
If you search for caring people and peace.  
Amity is what you may seek.  
Candor will always tell it like it is.  
No matter how hard the truth is.  
Abdegnation is where you don't care about yourself.  
So make sure to leave your wants and needs on a shelf.  
If you want to gain more knowledge day or night.  
Then you may be an Erudite.  
Which of the 4 will you be?  
Today is when you will see.  
Drip what runs through your veins.  
Over the life you wish to gain.  
Remember today is all you've got.  
You only have one shot.  
This one choice will determine how your life will be.  
Don't you see?  
Your faction is your family.  
It will define what you believe.  
And how people will see.  
See you as the same.  
Or in a totally different way.  
You may let someone down.  
Or make someone proud.  
Either way remember what is true.  
Today is not about them...it's about you.  
So when you choose.  
Remember what you should do.  
You should always stay true to you.  
Whoever that may be.  
Today will shall see...


End file.
